1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system, and relates in particular to a camera system that has a function of masking areas in a recorded image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of camera systems such as surveillance cameras, there are known technologies adapted for masking objects in order to prevent them from being displayed out of a concern for protecting privacy etc. As an example, one such known technology taught by JP2004-146890A is adapted to take the mask position in a first frame image into consideration, to perform correction of mask position in the next frame image following the first frame image. However, with this conventional technology, when setting the mask position, no consideration is given to the exposure time of a single frame. A resultant risk is that of inability to accurately establish a mask area for the masking target within a frame image, e.g. of establishing a mask in an area that does not require it.